baka to dance
by h2p account
Summary: bossun have misfortune and late for replacement exam in fumizuki and end uo class f


So I decided crossover sket dance and baka to test on my first crossover story I hope you reader like this because I am amateur writer and my country is not in English but I like beatles song so before started les sing a song(i don't own baka to test and sket dance)

That's the way **beatles !**

I don't know how go to tell you…..i can't play with you anymore ….nananannana

So now your sing huh but you are drummer in the band in the school my friend starting teasing me

Shut up….drummer hardly be see by listener so in while I want sing once

Please reader listen my music once I upload the music

Oh yea this h2p account fan fiction create by two people H is ***** , 2 is two people , and P is *****

So we decided next week we're will write cross over yotoiru passionate,Kira * kira (visual novel),beck, and angel beats so the main point is music and plus listen maybe my own band is appear with link my uploaded music

#### break end ####

Teacher: "Mizuki, where is Australia?"

Mizuki : "Here, Sensei! (Pointing map)"

Teacher: "Good! Now Akisha, who discovered Australia?"

Akisha : "Mizuki, Sensei!"

Teachear:….

Fujisaki yusuke

Is the peace full morning in the city everybody look enjoys the weather it is not cold or hot is just warm morning and people say this day is so peace full an qu…

I'm late…I'm lateeeeeeeee…..roar sound could be heard. That roar sound is coming by a certain high school student

My name is fujisaki yusuke why am I running? you say! good question that day I wake up and prepared going to replacement exam in fumizuki academy and in the park I saw old lady suddenly passed out So I decided to help her and carrying her to her house because of that why I running for my live

Ha ha ha finally I'm arrive but before I could get in scary big teacher stop me

Where are you going? he say

I'm going to take test iro… I mean tetsujin sensei

you late that mean you can't take the test…! He said with dark aura in his back

that mean …noooooooooo! I say shout out of loud

I think I heard something akisha say in the middle of tes

Tomorrow morning

Yoshi akisha

"Yoshii, you're late."

A stern voice greeted me once I reached the gates. I turned my head and looked towards the direction of that voice. A short haired athletic looking man with a lightly tanned complexion was standing there.

"Ah, Iron- I mean, Mr. Nishimura. Good morning!"

I bowed my head slightly as I greeted him. After all, he IS the demonic counselor, Mr. Nishimura. You're definitely in for trouble when he calls your name.

"Did you just call me 'Ironman'?"

"Ha ha, you're just hearing things."

"Oh, really?"

That was close; I nearly called him "Ironman" like I always do.

By the way, he was nicknamed "Ironman" because of his hobby of entering triathlons. Of course, his habit of wearing short sleeves even in the coldest winter days contributed to that as well.

"That aside, you're not going to just greet me are you?"

"Oh, sorry. You look... pretty dark today."

"...Are you more concerned with my skin tone rather than a proper apology for being late?"

"So that was what you meant. I'm sorry for being late."

"Good grief... You never learn."

He let out a sigh as he mumbled that. What he said made me sound like a person who comes late on a regular basis.

"Sir. I don't always arrive late, do I?"

He was my homeroom teacher last year, so he should know the number of times I was late for school.

"Never mind that, just take this."

He took an envelope out of a box and handed it to me. My name, Yoshii Akihisa, was clearly written on it.

"Thanks."

I nodded politely to him and took the envelope.

"Why is the school handing out the results of the placement test in such a troublesome way? Wouldn't it be easier to just post it on a bulletin board?"

It seemed very inconvenient, putting each student's result into an envelope and handing them out personally.

"We would have done that if we were just another regular school, but our school is the first in the world to use such a cutting-edge examination system. This is why we're handing out the results individually."

"I suppose so..."

I answered him as I fumbled with the envelope. I couldn't wait to find out which class I had been placed in.

Students who were second-year and above at Fumitzuki Academy are allocated into different classes from Class A to Class F, depending on the class examinations. Simply put, geniuses will be in Class A, idiots in class F, and everyone else in between. Your intelligence level will be indicated by your class placement. In order to protect my manly pride, I will do whatever it takes to _not_ be in Class F.

"Yoshii, to tell you the truth..."

"Hm?"

The envelope was glued shut, and I was still trying to open it.

"After a year observing you, I wondered, 'Could Yoshii really be an idiot?'"

"You're greatly mistaken about that, sir. I would have to add 'Moron' to your nickname if you were being serious about that."

I wasn't trying to brag. I didn't study much for last year's examination, but I felt pretty good about how I fared in it. Surely he must have changed his opinion of me when he saw my results.

"Indeed. When I looked at your results, I realized how mistaken I had been."

"I'm glad to hear that."

I just couldn't peel it open. Oh, well, guess I'll have to tear the top part off.

Which class will I be in? Is it Class D? Maybe Class C?

"Be glad, Yoshii. My doubts for you have completely disappeared."

I unfolded the piece of paper inside, and read the words written on it.

"Yoshii Akihisa - Class F"

"You really _are_ an idiot."

Fujisaki yusuke (bossun)

I get the envelope where class I will get. but to tell the truth i know what class I'll have

So I dump the envelope before open it and head to class F

Haaa so this class I will study…

Okay that no problem as long I have club this no problem I think again

I get in to class look at my classmates they all guys !?

Ah okay I will get my seat near windows

In a few minute boy look like disappointed like me get in the class

Sensei where I can sit he ask

Wherever your like

There's no seating chart ! he shock

He walk to behind class and have a seat in back

Excuse me,my cushion doesn't have any stuffing in it

Just deal with it

Excuse me, but there's wind blowing in from the the crack in the 's quite chilly

Just deal with it

Excuse me , my table I broke

Just deal with it

What the hell !

Hahahaha….just kidding and teacher take out glue

Yes, reality really cruel at fumizuki academy I said out of loud

Okay before we start lest start self introduction lest see start with the people near hallway teacher say

So the beautiful person stand up….. my name is hideyoshi I'm in drama club…lest work together this year but before your all misunderstanding I am a g-

Hasyimmm…I heard a man in a my back sneeze

So next sensei say

Tsuchiya kouta

Man with few world huh

I guest there aren't any girl in classroom

shimada minami its my name, I grew up overseas so my Japanese is no good

my hobby is punching yoshi akisha

what she say…her hobby look like himeko to me !

hallo yoshi lest work together she said look at certain man

my name is onizuka hime and my hobby Is beat off bad people

gah! Himeko

she look around and finally my eyes meet with her … a little smile across her face

I belong to club with name sket dance her say with cheer full voice

And introduction berlangsung and finally is my turn

My name fujisaki yusuke my hobby is help people in need and I am boss of the sketdance club

And you can call me boss…

Okay bossun himeko said cut me

And then the whole class starting call me bossun because of himeko

Okay next sensei said

My name is akisha yoshi and you can call me DARLING

DAR….LING shouted all boys

I look at his face it pale


End file.
